Lost
by Contradiction
Summary: Alternate universe... A girl find herself in the midst of the X-men, but she isn't even herself... she's Kitty. She wants to go home, but between Mystique beating her to a blood plulp, and not having Kitty's powers.. She's having trouble *Chapter 14 up*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: By writing this I do not imply that I own X men evolution X men: evolution is owned by marvel and WB, nor do I make money off this. So please don't sue, I only have a computer that freezes all the time, and a cat that won't cease eating.  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
I woke up to a sweat soaked pillow. Moaning, I brought up my head to see if I was late for school. My eyes, still swolled from sleep, scanned my bed stand for my alarm clock. My alarm clock wasn't there. Niether was my bed stand. I sat up after a few moments of confusion, and placed my feet on the floor. I jumped when I felt wood instead of carpet. I didn't think that this was my room, a glance around proved my theory further. Lamps and posters (to bands I've never heard of) clung to the walls. A window decorated with loose curtains was opposite the door, and a mirror covered sparsely with pictures hung near the dresser.  
  
Okay so this wasn't my room, but for some reason it seemed familiar. Although that feeling didn't explain why I was here. Unconsiously, I pushed my hair behind my ears. Then I gasped. My hair was a full four inches longer!!! I grabbed a lock, and brought it to my face. My hair wasn't only longer, it was a darker brown. "What the hell is going on?" I inquired no one. I noticed a mirror to my right. Should I? I gave *my* hair a nervous tug, and began to pad my way to the dresser. Questions flooded my mind. Did we move? Did I have a growth spurt? No, I answered myself, growth spurts don't affect hair. It wasn't possible.  
  
As I looked at my reflection, I chocked on a scream rising in my throat.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
*I really hope you enjoyed this!!! I will always update as soon as possible. I accept praise and flames, so long as it's input!* ---Amber aka Contradiction 


	2. Complete confusion

Disclaimer: No own, no sue!  
  
Chapter One  
  
I stared at a body alien to my own. Blue eyes, chesnut hair. What was so frightening was that this person wasn't even real... she was an X-men: evolution character, Kitty Pryde---Shadowcat. Except she was real, I touched my face, HER face. Warm, alive. I took a moment to look at the pictures randomly stuck in the mirror frame. Scott and Jean? I went to the next, Wolverine? Professor Xavier? I sat down. Luckily there was a chair so I didn't fall on my ass. This didn't make any sense! How did I get here? Where is here? A knock on the door.  
  
"Kitty, if you are to be on time you'd better hurry up."  
  
I turned my head.  
  
"Storm?" I asked uncertain of my eye's accuracy.  
  
"Yes Kitty?" She replied in midwalk, her white hair swayed.  
  
"Uhh umm... nothing?" What was I supposed to say?  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Stormed continued down the hallway. Late? For what? I looked back to the reflection. "What's going on?" I asked Kitty's face. I shifted my gaze to the dresser. Should I think of getting dressed? Well should I go downstairs and say I'm a girl whom watches them on a TV. show? No. I opened the first drawer revealing various undergarments. "Do cartoons even need underwear?" I thought aloud. The second held shirts and to my suprised there were many, not just Kitty's trademark 'white shirt' and 'pink over shirt'. The third was left with skirts, shorts, and pants. I had no idea that Kitty had such an eclectic amount of clothes.  
  
After little decision, I threw on a blue top and capri's. Would it really matter what I wore? Noises in the hallway alerted me to the presence of others.  
  
"Jean hurry up!"  
  
"Relax, Scott I'm coming!"  
  
Footsteps followed their voices to an eventual disappearance. This is getting strange. I abandoned the room and made my way down the hall. Down the main stairs I noticed red carpet flooded the entry. When finally I reached ground floor, I saw a door to my left and entered it. The kitchen. In the corner of the room the news reported an earthquake that destroyed a school in Chicago. That was because of... Avalanche?  
  
"Hey kid, you better eat breakfast or you'll be late; your going first today."  
  
I jumped at the gruff voice, I then noticed Wolverine sat in the corner buried in a newspaper.  
  
"Oh--uh----yeah--" I managed.  
  
He then looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Oh umm --uhh" I faltered, I looked for something to say but found nothing.  
  
"Never mind kid, but don't be late..."  
  
He stood up, then exited the room. Late for what? Everyone kept saying that. I heard my stomach growl. Rather than disobey my hunger, I searched the cabinets and fridge, until I found what I needed to eat. When the dishes were in the dishwasher, I questioned myself where to go. This place is huge so should I just explore???  
  
*Bampf*  
  
"Kitty,"A thick with German accent said,"come on ve're late!"  
  
Nightcrawler? He walked into my vision. I felt my knees get weak. Memories of being on the net pulling up his pictures came into mind. Pained by a secret obsession. Watching other girls get crushes, asking them out. Feeling jealous, because they loved someone real, touchable. Nightcrawler grabbed my arm, bringing me back to reality. Well, not really reality.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
I felt a strange feeling... of displacement... then realized my eyes were closed. After opening them I found I wasn't in the kitchen. I was in the danger room.  
  
"Kitty, we are starting now." A distinguished voice announced, Professor Xavier.  
  
I saw all of the X-men in the upper room. Watching me. I gulped. Go first? As I thought, metal devices, guns unfolded from the walls. A spinning disc connected to the ceiling extended. Oh god, I'm TOAST! As they moved toward me I ran. Jumping out of the way of lasers, dodging the huge spinning disc.  
  
'Kitty' I heard in my head, 'phase to escape.'  
  
'Who said that?' I stopped wondering.  
  
I felt a sharp pain, and then the world was black.  
  
*Read and review*  
  
Special thanks to my first reader Gothic Rogue 13 


	3. Waking

Disclaimer: No own, no sue!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"She's waking up."  
  
"Go slowly, she took a big hit."  
  
"Vill she be alright?  
  
"Yes Kurt, she'll be fine."  
  
I opened my eyes, immediately sucking in air through gritted teeth. A searing pain cut through out my side. I looked down to discover I was bandaged all up my middle.  
  
"Kitty, are you feeling better?" The Professor asked.  
  
I nodded, groggy. I attempted to sit up, but the wound punished me for it.  
  
"Kitty, sit still. You need rest to recover." He said wheeling over to me. "Your doing quite well now, but you won't be able to leave your bed for a day or so."  
  
"Oh man Kitty I can't believe the hit you took!" Kurt exclaimed, hands in the air.  
  
I blushed. Great now the only person I ever wanted to impress was making fun of me.  
  
"Kurt cut it out, she just woke up." Scott warned  
  
"Heh, sorry." He grinned.  
  
Xavier rolled to the doorway. "I want you all to let Kitty sleep now, and we are not finished training yet."  
  
"Bye Kitty!" Kurt waved, Scott dragging him out of the room.  
  
As they left, I felt emotions hit me. Anger, shame, stupidity. Though I knew none of this was my fault. I wasn't ever meant to go into the danger room. I was ever meant to come here. I shifted on the bed lying on my unwounded side. I hugged my body into a ball. Wishing I knew what was happening. Wishing for home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Professor there is something wrong with Kitty..."  
  
"Yes Storm I agree, though she's only been with us two weeks, I have felt a change."  
  
"You don't think Mystique..."  
  
"No, if Mystique were here Logan or I would know. But today, in the danger room, she was confused. Even after I instructed her on what to do. I'm concern with her control of her powers."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When I woke up I was alone. The birds outside were tittering. Before opening my eyes I wished I were in my room, I could even imagine my mother making breakfast. I gave up that hope when all that there was to reveal was my injury was still sore. Though much better than before. How long was I asleep? I slowly got out of bed. I was never going into that god forsaken danger room again. While passing Kitty's reflection, I noticed I was in pajamas. I don't remember changing... I blushed, although this wasn't my body, I really wasn't comfortable with being naked around anyone. I stood by the mirror for a moment. After contemplating, I decided to explore the mansion. I needed to be able find my way around, and after noting the clock read 11:30, I didn't think anyone was downstairs.  
  
A couple hours later, I had roughly mapped the mansion in my head. Well enough so I wouldn't get lost. But now I was very tired. I settled on the couch in the living room, breathing a little hard. I checked out my side, making sure the bandage was still secure. It was.  
  
*Boom*  
  
A door slammed open nearby, and a growl came from the same direction. Wolverine. To exhausted to care, I made no effort to get up. He approached the room, nose clearly informing him of my presence.  
  
"Kid you should be in bed." He half growled  
  
'He's trying to be tough and nice', I thought bemused; until my teeth clenched in pain. Alright maybe I wasn't better yet.  
  
Wolverine sighed, "I'm taking you upstairs."  
  
"No I'm fine, I don't need to go upstairs." I stated, grimacing.  
  
He cocked his eyebrow, "You realize you've gone through a sentence without saying 'like'?"  
  
Was Wolverine making fun of me?  
  
"Well *like*, you know, I was trying something different... so um... *like* whatever!"  
  
What can I say, I've never been good at talking like a valley girl...  
  
"Okay... but your still gettin' back in bed."  
  
Wolverine leaned over and began to picked me up.  
  
"Wolverine, stop I---" My protests were cut short by a stabbing pain.  
  
"Quit strugglin' kid."  
  
Okay that 'kid' thing was starting to annoy me.  
  
"Stop calling me 'kid'."  
  
By then we were half way up the stairs, he stopped cocking his head much like his eyebrow from before.  
  
"What do you what me to call you?"  
  
"Try 'Kitty'."  
  
"Fine"  
  
After we came upon my room, he kicked open the door, and carried me to the bed. Putting me down he told me if I needed anything I would have to wait an hour for Storm and the Professor to return.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"I'm going for a ride to..." He gritted his teeth, "Meet someone."  
  
His anger made it obvious that he and Sabretooth were going to duke it out.  
  
"Sabretooth, huh?"  
  
He looked at me suprised... maybe angry.  
  
"How do you know about him!?"  
  
"Uhh...", I thought for a moment, "Scott discussed it."  
  
His anger seemed to fade and he said, "Your vocabulary seems to be expanding."  
  
"*Like* shut up."  
  
He laughed smirking at my wit. Would knew Wolverine could be funny?  
  
"I'm off."  
  
I looked at him and said "Don't go."  
  
"Kid I gotta."  
  
"Kit-ty" I corrected.  
  
"Fine, Kid -dy, I have to go."  
  
That he walked to the door, then, before leaving, turned his head and said  
  
"Get better, you need to train soon."  
  
I fumed a little. How did Kitty put up with him? *whatever*  
  
After being alone for a few moment I noticed a paper on the bed. I looked it over and realized it was a report of my wound, someone must have forgotten it. It wasn't very interesting. So rather than read it I slowly brought my fingers to it, trying to phase. I only tapped it. Again I tried. Nothing. Why wasn't this working??? I growled frustrated, threw the paper on the floor. With nothing left to do, I laid my head back, I closed my eyes to rest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Read and review* 


	4. The mission

Disclaimer: No own, no sue!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Kitty dinner."  
  
"Mmmm..?" I mumbled  
  
Storm sat in a chair next to the bed, holding what appeared to be soup.  
  
"The Professor says you've healed nicely, and can go to school on Monday."  
  
"Oh...good"  
  
"Are you hungry?" She asked offering a spoon.  
  
"Wait, how long have I been out?" I questioned.  
  
"Since the night before last."  
  
My stomach rumbled. Yes, I was hungry.  
  
"Please." I said taking the utensil. I turned out to be chicken noodle. I wolfed it down.  
  
"My, you were hungry."  
  
I grinned, "Thank you."  
  
Storm's face looked distraught. She carefully asked me a question.  
  
"Kitty... May I ask you... what happened to you in the danger room?"  
  
"I--- well I," I started, trying to keep it simple, "I just *like* freaked out, I wasn't ready... um *like* had a bad morning..."  
  
Okay that went terrible...  
  
"Mmm..." She replied, picking up the dishes; then, "If you would like to go downstairs you are well enough now..."  
  
My face turned pink. Had Wolverine told them how he forced me to bed? Without another word Storm, left me alone in the room. I glanced to my side, still wrapped. Curious, I slowly removed the bandages, relieved that my wound wasn't painful to the touch. The injury was left as a fading mark. Someone obviously took great care to this wound. Took great care of me. I felt guilty. They didn't owe me anything; they didn't know me, this body made them oblivious to who I was...  
  
Getting up out of bed, I left the room. The hallway was cold on my bare feet as I walked to the bathroom. I wasn't sure if they bathed me, and I didn't want to know; but I really needed a shower. As I entered, I gazed at the mirror. Blue eyes stared back. I shed my clothes checking my self out. My god, I could be a model. How the hell did she stay so thin? I noticed the shower behind me. Spinning around, I peered in. Bar of soap, shampoo, conditioner... nothing special.  
  
I Hop in, turning on the warm water, and it poured over my body... Kitty's body... Lathering my head I thought about my situation. What should I do next? I couldn't just stay... I needed to know how I got here. My memory still fuzzy, I probed my mind anyway hoping for a clue. I remember being excited on the bus, but not what it was that made me excited... I chewed my lip thoughtfully, how was I going to get home? Being Kitty was... wait a minute. I stopped cleansing and I felt my eyes get wide. If I was in Kitty's body, then where was Kitty!? Did this mean she was in MY body? Was she wandering around like me, questioning her sanity? Was this some god's idea of a joke?  
  
The soap fell and distracted I picked it up. Washing myself, and finishing my shower, I would figure this out later. After drying off, I tied the towel around my waist, and left the bathroom. I felt psychically better, but mentally exhausted. Not a moment after closing the bedroom door I heard a message from Professor.  
  
'X men cerebro has detected a new mutant in Culdakut County Mississippi, I want everyone to report to the blackbird,' Then said to me, 'Kitty, if you don't think you can handle this I won't force you...'  
  
I thought to myself. Could I?  
  
*Read and review* Okay sorry this chapter is so terribly short. The next will be bigger I promise!!! Anyway for all those would like a comic from one of my stories e-mail me and I'll put you on a list for one. For the misunderstanding, they are free. Thanx for reading!!! 


	5. Rogue

Disclaimer: No own, no sue!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After the Professor gave us all the mental message, I search for Kitty's uniform. It was concealed in the closet, arranged across a hanger. I picked it up. Though Kitty had a great body, this outfit made her look crappy... Maybe it was the collar. I went into the desk and extracted a pair of scissors. I was in a hurry, but I could at least remove it. I clipped it off, and dressed. As I left, I peered at my reflection. An improvement at least.  
  
I thought about the mission to come. Thank god I had seen this episode. I remembered Mystique screws with Rogues mind and turns her against us... I mean the X-men.  
  
'I'm confusing myself now,' I moaned.  
  
I ran down the stairs, and then was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Kitty, are you sure you can do this? I mean if you don't want to, you don't have to"  
  
It was Jean dressed up in her own garb.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." I Replied, not in the mood for *like*.  
  
"Okay then, but we better hurry, all of the other X-men are already in the Blackbird," and then, "what happen to your uniform?"  
  
"Fixed it." I laughed.  
  
I thanked fate for letting me meet up with her. Even when I had explored the Mansion, I hadn't been able to find the hanger.  
  
When we got there we entered the jet. I noticed Nightcrawler in the front seat.  
  
'This is Nightcrawler's first time piloting.' I thought amused.  
  
I was still partially amazed to see him. His blue complexion, pointed ears. Before I just could imagine what he would look like in real life, but there he was.  
  
"Stealth mode stable leveling 10,000 feet. Steady, now hold it right there, and you've got it! Nice job Kurt, you'll make a pilot yet!" Scott said following take off.  
  
"Heh, thanks!" Kurt replied, taking the controls with his feet.  
  
"Or maybe not..." He corrected himself.  
  
I mentally laughed at how he pulled on Scott's chain. I loved how he was cute and sexy at the same time...  
  
"I've logged our flight plan with the FAA, were cleared through to Jackson. We'll take the van from there." Scott informed.  
  
" Good you're picking up linguistics quickly Scott." The professor commented.  
  
I noticed the silence in the jet for a moment, and recalled that this is where Kitty says Scott is so cute and together. Blah, I really didn't like Scott, he annoys me; but hey what can it hurt?  
  
"Scott's so together, and *like* kind of cute." I told Jean. I hadn't memorized what Kitty said word for word, but I knew it went something like that.  
  
Jean looked at me with unbelief in here eyes.  
  
"Cute? Umm stiff maybe, exacting definitely, but hmm... you know from a certain angle..."  
  
I didn't have to look to see Kurt was *majorly* jealous. I counted in my mind.  
  
3-2-1...  
  
*Bampf*  
  
Nightcrawler teleported onto the hood of the Blackbird, attempting to show off. Until he lost his balance and teleported back in.  
  
*Bampf*  
  
Here is where understood my mistake. He came hurdling toward me slamming into my side. God, in different circumstances this might be my fantasy, but my side now held a large amount of pain.  
  
"OWWW!!! Kurt get off of me!!!!" I cried in pain, to which he took as disgust.  
  
"Kurt! The Blackbird is not the place to be fooling around. You frighten Kitty." Xavier scolded.  
  
"Sorry Kitty."  
  
"Kids..." Wolverine muttered  
  
After apologizing, he sat in a passenger seat, because Scott had taken the controls. My mouth hung open. That went almost went completely according to script... Was that all because I decided to say that one line? I shouldn't have yelled at Kurt...  
  
I let my eyes wander to his form. He was looking at the ground and his tail hung limply by his side. I got up to talk to him, when we began to land...  
  
An hour later we arrived at a hospital. Logan drove, not quite understanding why we needed to see the boy Rogue touched.  
  
"This really necessary?" He asked Xavier gruffly.  
  
"Yes Logan. The boy, Cody is the key to finding our Rogue; but he is unconscious and his mind is elusive. To isolate his memory patterns, I need someone on the inside..." He replied, having earlier sent Jean in posing as a nurse.  
  
I glanced over at Nightcrawler, he was watching Xavier; like the rest of the X-men. He showed no sign of still being upset, but I still felt bad... My thinking was interrupted by Xavier announcing he knew the location of Rogue. It took Jean a few minutes to get back out again, but when she did, Logan started the car, and we left for the downtown area.  
  
The Professor told us she would be in a radius of two miles near Cody's house. We were split up into two teams. Nightcrawler, Logan and I. Then Cyclops, Jean, and Storm. Xavier had limited movement, so he stayed behind to direct us. We began by wandering through an alley, they looked miscellaneously, exploring the side streets  
  
"The proff says the girl mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint, so we gotta keep lookin" Logan explained to us, checking a dumpster.  
  
'This is stupid.' I thought, 'I know where she is, she's in Cody's house with Mystique pretending to be Wolverine and Storm. I should be stopping Mystique.'  
  
I poceeded in the direction that I knew Rogue would be, until I was forced to stop by large hand.  
  
"Where do you think your going half-pint?" He gave emphasis to half-pint. Why did he insist on giving me nicknames?  
  
"Just thought I'd check this way." I replied.  
  
"We ain't splittin' up, so stay with me and the elf."  
  
Kurt gave me a grin.  
  
"Yah Kitty, vhy would you vant to be avay from me?" He joked, pulling back his hair.  
  
We heard screaming. A lightening bolt. Rogue was ahead.  
  
"Come on that's gotta be her!" Wolverine said sprinting in the same path I was originally headed.  
  
'God, like, I didn't try to tell you that...' I thought sardonically.  
  
Up ahead I saw Irene and Rogue. Rogue took one look at Wolverine, and ran.  
  
"Run, Irene, Run!" She yelled hopping a fence.  
  
Nightcrawler ported in front of Wolverine.  
  
"Volverine stop! Zhe zeems to be terrified of you, let me handle it."  
  
"Fine elf, but put on you best face." He ordered  
  
Nightcrawler happily obliged turning on his inducer. I sighed; he looked so much better in his original form... As Logan began to leave to get the Professor he said,  
  
"And watch the half-pint..."  
  
"Hey!!!" I objected. I may not be Kitty, but that still pissed me off. Kurt jumped the fence ahead of me, but when I got there I was having trouble. With my sore side, I couldn't get up it. Every attempt I made was cut short by an excruciating pain that made me fall to the ground. I could hear Nightcrawler talking to his adopted sister on the other side. If she touched him, I would never forgive myself!  
  
On the 9th try I finally was able to swing my body up and over. I saw that Kurt was about a foot and half away, and maybe getting through to her. I sighed in relief. Nothing had gone wrong, Kurt was okay. Until I noticed his inducer was malfunctioning at that very moment...  
  
"AHHH!" She screamed confused, pushing him away with her ungloved hand.  
  
"Vait I ---AHHH!" He screamed in pain, then passed out.  
  
Rogue looked at me bewildered and...  
  
*Bampf*  
  
'No,' I thought, 'Kurt...' I went to my knees beside him. I knew he would be okay, but I had wanted to prevent this, and couldn't. Now what was I supposed to do? Thinking back to the episode, this was where Kitty contacted the Professor with her mind. Could I really risk that? If he connected with my mind would he know that I wasn't Kitty? I glanced at Kurt... I had to.  
  
'Professor!!!' I mentally yelled  
  
'Kitty I can hear you! Not so loud!' He replied. I felt him mentally wince.  
  
'Professor, Rogue touched Kurt, he's passed out. I'm gonna go after her!'  
  
I broke the mental connection before he could respond, going to the place we passed on the way here. The graveyard.  
  
*Read and review* Oh yeah, free comic of any of my stories to those who what one! E-mail and I'll put you on the list. 


	6. Mystique

Disclaimer: No own, no sue!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The night was cold, and I shivered in a breeze. Markers for plots and angelic statues dotted the landscape. I was finally in the graveyard.  
  
*Bampf*  
  
A crash of stones and the sound of teleporting erupted nearby alerting me of Rogue.  
  
"When's this all gonna end?" I heard her moan.  
  
I could see that she had propped herself against a small vault, probably wondering 'Why me?'  
  
'Heh.' I thought, 'think YOUR in a bad situation.'  
  
I felt a presence nearby. Looking to my left, I noticed Mystique was in her hiding spot preparing to confront Rogue.  
  
"No way..." I muttered, sneaking up behind her.  
  
As Mystique went to move, I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Leave Rogue alone." I demanded. Hoping for an authority in my voice.  
  
She easily got her arm back and snarled  
  
"How did you know I was here?!"  
  
"I could smell you." I replied taking one of Wolverines lines, "Now leave Rogue alone I don't want you scaring the crap out of her anymore."  
  
Her eyes showed surprise, but a smile graced her mouth.  
  
"I should have known Xavier was aware of me."  
  
"He doesn't only I do." I corrected, then realized: that wasn't smart telling her I was alone...  
  
Mystique thought for about it for a moment and then yelled,  
  
"Then get out of my way!"  
  
She swiftly kick me in my side, knocking the wind from my lungs. As I on the ground she prepared to leave.  
  
'No!' I thought, I didn't want to let that happen.  
  
I snatched her leg trying to pull her to the dirt. She looked at me with hatred and annoyance, bringing down her heel she stabbed me in the small of my back. I saw stars for a moment, but didn't give up. I clumsily brought around my legs to trip her, only succeeding in leaving my stomach open. Mystique quickly took it to her advantage and kicked me once more. I sprawled out on the graveyard's floor, out of strength.  
  
"Xavier doesn't train you well does he?" She laughed contemptuously.  
  
"Least I'm not Magneto's dog!" I spat, something warm dripped from my mouth. Blood?  
  
Her eyes seemed to turn a icier blue.  
  
"You will regret saying that." She growled, then there was pain.  
  
I think I passed out at one point, my body collapsing from the beating. When I came to consciousness, Mystique was gone, and I couldn't get up. I was covered in my own blood. Frighten, I ran my tongue over my teeth, they were still intact. I sighed, but the movement of air in my chest hurt me greatly. I could hear shouting in background... Lightening?  
  
'Oh crap,' I thought, 'Rogue got Storm.'  
  
I rolled on my back, white pain lacing up my spine. Grimacing I looked up and found rain pouring on my face.  
  
"The cables! If they hit the water Storm'll be fried!" Scott yelled  
  
"Too much power I have to---Ahh!" Rogue screamed ending with,  
  
*Bampf*  
  
I wanted to close my eyes, I had failed. Mystique had still tricked Rogue...  
  
"Professor where is Kitty?" Scott asked  
  
"Over here!" I partially yelled, not waiting for Xavier's mental probing.  
  
Footsteps ran towards me, followed by Scott and Jean's gasping. Logan holding Kurt looked at me wide eyed.  
  
'How badly am I beaten?' I questioned myself, I did feel a little lightheaded...  
  
"Who did this?" Wolverine growled, sniffing the air he answered his own inquiry, "Mystique..."  
  
Wolverine unconsciously tighten his grip on Nightcrawler, causing him to wake abruptly.  
  
"Ahh, Logan your hurting me!" He cried, jumping out of his arms. Nightcrawler practically collapsed on the ground, so Wolverine held him up.  
  
"Kitty don't move." Jean warned me, then levitated in the air...  
  
Once in the X-van, I was wrapped in at least a mile of bandages, it hurt like hell.  
  
'I must be the only reason Xavier buys this stuff,' I joke to myself wincing.  
  
I felt kind of stupid, here I am in X-men: evolution and I'll I do is get the crap beat out of me. I was laid down in the back of the van, Kurt popped his head over to check on me.  
  
"Better Kitty?" He asked me with a slight grin.  
  
"Yah, you fuzzy elf." I replied, shutting my eyes to sleep.  
  
*Read and review* Sorry I made it so short, but wasn't that exciting? *yawns* Oh yeah and I have free comics for all of my stories for those who want one. 


	7. Changes and powers

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution. COME ON!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Lightening struck, I chanted louder. My book on 'Magic and dimensions' was helpful, giving me the clues I needed to create a 'spell'. I picked it up in a occult store, buying it out of curiosity. I wanted to leave, to get away from the dreads of life... the pain... I didn't care where... just to leave. As I chanted the thunder boomed like---*  
  
I woke in a sweat, I had that nightmare agian... I struggled to remember it... Thunder? Chanting? What was it...?  
  
Three day's had gone by, and I had barley moved from the spot I laid in. Wolverine had been so kind as to keep me from leaving bed. Ensuring I would injure myself any more than I already was. As he so eloquently put it: "I don't wanna see you leave this bed 'less you gotta go to the bathroom, even then I want someone to carry us there."  
  
Ugh. Bad enough I was in a heap of pain, but to add humiliation on top? Why did I keep hurting myself for lost causes? I wish I had done more for Rogue... Instead of just really pissing off Mystique. Though, my encounter with her was more than enlightening: Don't pick fights with people who can severely kick your ass.  
  
'I'll have to be more careful with Kitty's body,' I thought to myself and then, 'Was she being careful with mine?'  
  
The question caused the echo of questions from the shower, I didn't want to go there; I just couldn't handle that headache right now. Finally I had figured, 'Why care how I got here? Wasn't like I am able to solve that mystery. So I should deal with the problems facing me now and move on.' Fake a toughness and deal with the weakness later, or had that always been my motto?  
  
"I wonder what time it is." My lips suddenly muttered.  
  
I threw off a suffocating warm pillow, and entered the coolness of the room. Darkness reigned and the clock blinked 1:00. I threw the pillow back on. Sleep time. But sadly enough I wasn't tired, in fact I felt like getting up. Being bed ridden is enough to make anyone antsy. I popped out from under the pillow. Well, Wolverine wasn't here, so who would stop me? It's not like I would take another romp around the mansion, so I could... Hey! An idea smacked me. I could practice Tae kwon do, after had put it off for so long... I stopped going to the gym a long time ago, but the techniques were still fresh in my memory. Although I only made it to a yellow belt. So, I sorely got up.  
  
"Owwwwiieeeee." I grimaced  
  
I put my self in a defense stance, doing a couple small warm up kicks. Wasn't so bad. The rest Wolverine force fed me actually paid off. I could feel my limits when I kicked, and respected them. I started to get into it when the door opened. Unfortunately I was in mid side kick and fell on my sore butt.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Kurt, is that you?" I asked scrambling to stand.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, you just startled me."  
  
"Vhat are you doing, I could hear from my room!"  
  
"I was practicing some kicks." I replied, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Practicing kicks?" He asked skeptical.  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Because Kitty, ever since you first came here you hated the entire 'fighting thing'."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You just seemed have changed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He grinned giving me a thumbs up, "No, I like the change Kitty! Nite!"  
  
*Bampf*  
  
Oh...  
  
I slept easy after Kurt left. I felt my dreams as whispers and soft colors, it was a relief from the dreams of chanting and storms.  
  
'Ah the power of the blue and fuzzy elf.' I mused upon waking.  
  
Getting out of bed, I felt light and happy. I even mustered the courage to tiptoe to the bathroom against Wolverines orders, giggling silently to my self. I brush my teeth and FINALLY had a private shower. Okay, it's not like Storm and Jean could see me behind the curtain, but having them there to make sure I was okay was annoying. I slipped into a towel and opened the door.  
  
"HALF-PINT!!!"  
  
"BAHHH!!!"I screamed  
  
"What're you doing!?" Wolverine yelled  
  
I blushed in spite of myself.  
  
The X-men Wolverine is yelling at me.  
  
I am dripping wet in a towel.  
  
I tighten the towel's hold. Wolverine wasn't blind he clearly noticed what I was so blatantly embarrassed of. He brought he face to his hands.  
  
"Go get dressed so I can yell at you properly." He moaned.  
  
But the funny thing was he didn't. I got dressed, and after I found he was gone, went downstairs. It was at least 10:00, and a weekday, so everyone was at school. Except the Professor.  
  
"Good Morning Kitty," He greeted me, "I see Logan has allowed to leave your bed."  
  
I laughed, "He didn't let me go without a good tongue lashing Professor."  
  
"So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Alot better, my wounds have healed pretty fast."  
  
"You gave us quite a scare Kitty," He said tone suddenly serious, "I know you were trying to help but I must ask you to never try to confront the enemy alone again. Relying on your teammates is one of the many things you are here to learn."  
  
I nodded, "I am really sorry Professor."  
  
"I know Kitty, but it is done and over with now. Do you want some Breakfast?"  
  
I nodded again, last nights exertions gave me an appetite.  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
"Yes Professor?" I asked holding a spoon full of Cherrios  
  
He rested his head on folded hands, "There is a concern I have that I have been meaning to ask you about," He paused. Concern? I began to feel panic swell in my chest. I put down my spoon.  
  
"Uh --- What concern?" I asked  
  
"My concern is with your powers."  
  
*Read and review* Free comics of all my stories to those who want them! ThanX for reading! 


	8. The DNA test

Disclaimer: I don't own X men: evolution  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"My powers?" I choked.  
  
"Yes... Are you experiencing any difficulties?" His face was full of concern, like if the world exploded he still would only be focused upon my problem. I couldn't lie to him...  
  
"Yes, Professor." I said eyes steadily falling downward.  
  
"Kitty I know you haven't been with us long but I want to assure you that you can trust me."  
  
Guilt stabbed at me. I hate my conscience.  
  
"I know Professor, it's just..."  
  
"What Kitty?"  
  
"My... My powers haven't worked since that training day I got hit with the laser..."  
  
"Haven't worked?" He asked, brow creasing.  
  
"I have tried to use them but..." I trailed off.  
  
"I see. Kitty would you object to having some tests performed upon you?" He asked.  
  
Great. Tests.  
  
"No Professor."  
  
"Alright, I want to meet me in the Lab after you are finished. Enjoy your breakfast." He said, then wheeled out of the kitchen face looking distraught.  
  
I stared into my cheerio filled bowl. It would be nice to be a cheerio. Just floating around in a bowl of milk. All good except the part about getting eaten. I sighed, and got up. I emptied my bowl in the sink. The cheerios would be spared today, I laughed to myself.  
  
"Well might as well get this over with..." I muttered.  
  
I left the kitchen, pulling up the mental map I created of the mansion. The red carpeted hallway stretched out before me, alright the lab was a left and the third door on the --- right?  
  
"Should have drawn the map." I moaned, then began to search for the lab.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I felt very lost. I thought it was on the left, and I took it, but was only lead to a dead end. So I kept taking rights and opening doors, I found at least three studies, a library, and bathroom.  
  
"Where the hell are they hiding that lab?" I moaned, taking the turn on my left. This place was a maze! I was passing a door when I heard.  
  
'Kitty in here.'  
  
I fell over. That door just talk to me!!! It took my brain a moment to analyze that doors can't talk. It was the Professor. I smacked my now red face and entered the room. Microscopes and tubes reigned throughout. Machines, of which I was sure I couldn't even pronounce their names, loomed around me. I hoped they wouldn't be used on me...  
  
"Kitty..." The Professor started, Storm and he sat in the corner, "We are going to give few tests and take a DNA sample."  
  
"What kind of tests?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"We will give objects of different densities and have you try to phase through them." Storm explained, pulling out a sheet of wood, cardboard, and paper.  
  
"Please sit, and don't feel like were putting pressure on you, we are only concern with your well being." The Professor told me, rolling over to the desk.  
  
Storm first picked up the wood, holding it in front of me.  
  
"Try to phase this first." She directed.  
  
I tentatively brought my hand to it, and only succeeded in tapping it's surface.  
  
"Alright... now this."  
  
She then replaced it with the sheet of cardboard, again I tried to phase; and once again no results.  
  
"Now this."  
  
The paper trial prove to be as fruitless as the last two trials.  
  
"Professor, varying density have no affect on her phasing." Storm reported.  
  
"As I suspected." Xavier said from behind the desk, then looked up at me "Kitty we will now proceed with a blood test."  
  
"Okay." I replied, I hated this part, needles don't make me happy.  
  
The Professor revealed a syringe, and Storm swab my exposed arm with alcohol. I closed my eyes. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts... Kurt popped into my head. I reflected on all of the times I had woken up early on Saturdays, hearing his German accent... Hiding horrible crush I...  
  
"Kitty we are finished." Storm informed me  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw that the syringe was full and not in my arm. I didn't even FEEL it.... The Professor gave the syringe to Storm and she disappeared into the next room.  
  
"That will be all for now, I will divulge the results tonight." Xavier said.  
  
"Okay, thank you Professor." I replied, and then he left to join Storm.  
  
I had less trouble finding my way back into the main hall; and I was beginning to feel a little bit of soreness in my arm.  
  
'Stupid needle' I thought.  
  
I thought about wandering around aimlessly but that wasn't very appealing, I had to much of a gift getting lost.  
  
"Hey that could be my mutant power getting lost..." I muttered.  
  
I stumbled over the living room, the T.V. looked inviting so I plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Ah the idiotic bliss of T.V. At my house I never got to watch what I wanted because someone else was always using it. It was kind of nice having it to my self. I clicked on and it was the news, talking about some truck rally, with a really strong guy. I sat up. Strong guy... That was Blob! No wonder Mystique found him, the news had an entire segment on it. What should I do? I turned off the T.V. when a annoying cereal commercial came on. I could try with what I did with Rogue... But if Jean couldn't do it, what could I do? Make him an X-men. The thought of his huge body in a X-men suit sent me into a fit of laughter. That boy is HUGE! And he has a temper... I fell back, sprawling out on the couch. I shouldn't have this kind of responsibility. Knowing what's going to happen sucks.  
  
"What are you doing kid?" Wolverine asked. He came into the room shirtless, covered in a film of sweat.  
  
"Being lazy." I replied. He smirked. I did not like the evil look on his face.  
  
"W-what?" I asked  
  
"I see your feeling better."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
His smile broadened.  
  
"What?" I asked rather reluctant.  
  
"That means you get to train."  
  
3 agonizing hours later, I wondered if he remembered that Mystique HAD beaten the crap out of me. Although he wasn't going as hard on me as I've seen him done on the others.  
  
"Come on kid, I feel like I'm reteachin' you everything I taught yah." He scolded.  
  
"You ARE.' I thought silently, while repeatedly kicked an invisible opponent.  
  
I heard a car come up the drive way.  
  
"The others are finally home." He noted aloud, then sighing said "Yer done kid."  
  
I collapsed on the ground. Ugh, I was all sweaty. I probably need to take another shower. I got up and saw Wolverine was already heading for the Mansion. Scott was parked and I could hear Jean and Kurt talking.  
  
"I wonder if Kitty is awake." Jean said, using her telekinesis to carry her backpack.  
  
Kurt smiled evilly,  
  
"I'll go 'port in and find out."  
  
"No wait Kurt if she not awake you shouldn't--" Jean started  
  
*Bampf*  
  
"--wake her."  
  
"It's useless, he's really got a thing for her." Scott said, stepping out of the drivers seat.  
  
"I know, too bad Kitty doesn't like him; infact I think she might have a thing for you." Jean smiled.  
  
"W-what?" Scott choked, turning a shade of pink.  
  
"Never mind..." She laughed, walking inside. Scott join her shortly.  
  
I felt my breath catch in my chest. Kurt has a thing for me? No, no. Not me. Kitty. But still... I heard a crashed within the house.  
  
"ELF!!! Next time think before you port!!!" Wolverine yelled.  
  
"Zorry I was trying to find Kitty!" He apologized.  
  
"She's outside." He directed, sighing.  
  
Wait, I look like crap! I realized eyes growing large. I don't want Kurt to see me like this! I scrambled inside the mansion just in time to hear,  
  
*Bampf*  
  
"Kitty?" Kurt called.  
  
I got to get to the bathroom! I ran up the stairs, past a confused Wolverine.  
  
"Where is the bathroom?" I moaned. Why is it when you really need something you can never find it?!  
  
I opened a few doors, finding guest rooms but no bathrooms. I reached for the next door handle...  
  
*Bampf*  
  
I threw open the door and jumped inside. Turning around I saw a reflection of myself, the toilet, and the shower. Ohh the shower, crisis over. With a sigh I sat on the toliet, that was close... When i went to stand I painfully sucked in air. Sore.. so sore... I didn't really notice it before because I was so worried. I looked at the shower again and decided that a bath would be much nicer. After turning on the tap I shed my clothes and slowly got in. The steam swirled around me, and I closed my eyes...  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Huh wha--?" I asked  
  
Why was it so dark in the bathroom? I jumped when I saw the sun was going down, and my bathwater was leaning towards cold.  
  
"Kitty are you okay?" Jean called from the hallway.  
  
"Just a minute!" I yelled unplugging the drain while similtaneously putting on a towel. Great just what I need, proof that I need a babysitter while I bathe.  
  
I opened the door, revealing Jean, clad in Khaki's and a sleeved shirt.  
  
"The Professor wants to see us all downstairs." She said  
  
"Oh." I replied  
  
She looked at me quizzically, sort of conflicted, like she want to use her telepathy to find out why I was in there for so long.  
  
"Ha, I kind of dozed off in the tub..." I explained embarrased.  
  
"Oh." She laughed, "Don't worry our secret."  
  
She told me she'd meet up with me downstairs and left down the hall. Meanwhile I went into my room to get dressed. My? Why not? It's mine for the moment. After putting my hair in a pony tail, and checking myself in the mirror, I continued downstairs. Every one was in the livingroom, Storm and the Professor stood up front by the fireplace.  
  
"Professor what is this all about?" Jean asked as soon as I sat down. On the sofa chair Kurt grinned at me.  
  
"Jean, everyone, we have a small problem on our hands." The Professor said waiting for reponse.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott inquired  
  
"Kitty," He said gesturing to me, "Lately has had some ...problems... with her powers. Earlier today Storm and I ran a blood test and examine Kitty's D.N.A. The results were... Her X-gene has gone into regession...."  
  
"What?" Everyone asked looking at me. The Professors eyes met mine.  
  
"To put it simply Kitty, I haven't found why, but your powers have reset."  
  
"What does that mean? I'm no longer a mutant?" I asked, feeling a deep dread.  
  
"No, it means that your powers will need to remanifest... This usually occures with highten emotion." He explained.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Jean asked  
  
"No, I am afraid that this will rely completely on Kitty." Xaiver said  
  
*Read and review* I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! Thanx to all who read this! Again sorry!!! 


	9. The results

Disclaimer: I don't own X men evolution  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep...  
  
"Wha-- huh?"  
  
I jumped out of bed startled by the noise. The alarm clocked continued, and I finally realized that was what it was. I gave it a little whap, and sent it into silence.  
  
"6:30? Gimme a break!" I moaned.  
  
While bedridden I woke up at around 10:00- 11:30... And now I had to wake much earlier... The nights memories flooded back into my mind...  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jean asked  
  
"No I'm afriad this will rely completely on Kitty." The Professor said.  
  
A few moments later Storm announced dinner was prepared in the dining room and herded us there. Dinner held light conversation, I basically kept to myself staring down into my bowl of soup. I wasn't sure what to feel. If I was Kitty, the REAL Kitty, I would probably be in shock, like, totally freaked out, worried. But I couldn't really be shocked by such a trivial thing, I had much bigger things to worry about, just being here for instance. Never having the powers to begin with kind of played a factor, I couldn't really miss something I never had could I? But some how I felt a part of me was missing. Hidden. It was a strange feeling. Plus, having the power to phase might make it easier to be here. Gods know that my fight with Mystique would have went a WHOLE lot better with them. I still wouldn't have been able to beat her, but at least I would have come out without the cuts and bruises. Cuts and bruises? Understatement of the century. Thank god they have such great medical care here at the institute. I was able to heal in three days what might have taken three weeks. Being able to move was a blessing, because so far I have spent most of the time sitting in bed.  
  
"Kitty are you okay?"  
  
"Hmm?" I asked  
  
Kurt was staring at me intensely, like he'd been that way for a while.  
  
"Are you okay?" He repeated, his tail was twitching.  
  
'He's worried about me...' I thought  
  
"Yes, I'm fine..." I replied, I shied away from his stare. When I saw him and I melted, when he looked at me I boiled.  
  
"Alright, but..." He smiled, "I'm here for you."  
  
I then noticed Scott was watching us followed by Jean. I blushed realizing everyone at the table heard us, so I quickly ate my food and got up. Before I reached the kitchen I heard the Professor say,  
  
"Kitty, Tomorrow you will have healed enough to attend school."  
  
School? I thought as I washed my plate. Ugh, I didn't want to go there. On top of that Kitty was a freshmen. I had just become an upper class man this year! I leaned over the sink, I would have 3 more years of high school left. Wait did that mean I have a future here? More questions popped in my head... Would I have to go to college here? Would I die here? I felt myself hyperventilating, I had tried to suppress thoughts of getting home, but now I was freaking out over the possibility of never returning. I braced the counter,  
  
'It's okay you're fine stop freaking yourself out.' I thought  
  
It worked. In a way I should say I was lucky. Most would go insane realizing they were stuck in a TV show. I left the Kitchen, and padded up the stairs, but felt a hand on my shoulder. Kurt? No, there were most definitely five fingers on this hand.  
  
"Kitty?" Jean asked  
  
I turned to face the redhead.  
  
"Yah Jean?" I questioned.  
  
"I know everyone going to ask if you okay because of what you're going through, but I just want to say if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know we haven't be friends very long, but you're kind of like the little sister I never had." She smiled gently, and left me with my thoughts as she ascended the stairs. I felt guiltly for having her be my least favorite X men. She was the second person tonite to tell me that they were there for me... That night I slept soundly, for once feeling safe.  
  
"Kitty are you awake?" Storm inquired through my door.  
  
"Yes Storm!" I replied, what was I going to wear? First I needed to take a shower... I exited the room clad in pajamas, heading for the bathroom. Once in the hallway I saw Kurt and Scott were there, sitting next to it's door.  
  
"Morning Kitty!" Kurt greeted, waving his three digits.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, wondering why they were standing there.  
  
"Jean's in there." Scott said as, if that explained everything.  
  
I with a small 'oh' I reentered my room. Fine then I will just pick out some clothes. I rummaged though my drawers seeking some pants and a shirt. I found a black pair of pants and a red tang top that I thought would do nicely. So I put them on and brushed my hair a little. I tied back a ponytail and then grabbed a pair of sandals. I wondered how I was going to get to school, then realized something else... I didn't know where ANY of Kitty's classes were. After a moment I decided I would have to go to the office a get one printed.  
  
I went downstairs noting that Kurt and Scott still sat outside of the bathroom, but now they were pounding on the door yelling about how they would be late.  
  
'How long did it take for that girl to brush her hair?' I laughed to myself.  
  
I found the kitchen was empty save Logan in the corner, holding a newspaper.  
  
"Hey half-pint." He said without looking up. I opened my mouth to correct him on name, but he cut me off with, "You better hurry you only got fifteen minutes before you need to go." A glance at the clock told me that it was 7:15. Damn their school starts early! I made breakfast simple, making some toast and took it on the go munching it while I ran outside. Where was the garage? My question was answered when I heard the sound of a garage door opening. Scott, Jean, and Kurt sat in Scott car, as he pulled it around.  
  
"Hop in Kitty." Scott said, Kurt in the back seat began complaining how he would starve because he had no food. Apparently they finally got Jean out but not without sacrificing breakfast.  
  
We arrived 15 minutes later, I managed to kind of duck out saying I had some work I needed to do.  
  
"If I was the office where would I be?" I wondered aloud. I wandered down the hallway, finally recognizing the front office.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" I called, drumming my fingers on the desk, you'd think with a school this big would have a big faculty...  
  
"Yes what is it?" I heard someone snap. Someone familiar. I felt a harsh reality hit me as the owner of the voice came over to the desk I stood in front of. The principal of this school was Darkholme. Mystique.  
  
*Read and Review* ThanX for reading!!! 


	10. Mystique's revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own X men evolution  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
I watched her as she entered the room. She looked pissed off at being disturbed, while she shut her door behind her. I didn't have the time to move, I had no where to go. I considered making a mad dash out the door, even if she knew it was me, it wasn't like she would run after me.  
  
3 2 1... To late...  
  
The moment I she saw me, her eyes went wide a little, not enough that any normal person would recognize, but I saw the slight dilation in her pupils. She was very at good at keeping her cool.  
  
"Kitty Pryde" She said, refraining from taking a seat.  
  
"Uh, hi... um I was 'like' wondering if you could print out my schedule?" I silently begged she would be very professional, and not still desire revenge for what I called her, especially after she put me in bed for three days.  
  
"Schedule? You've been going here for three weeks." She looked suspicious, like she knew something was up.  
  
"Yah, well umm... I'm not very good with um... remembering...?" I made a mental not to never become a spy, I would never make it through an interrogation.  
  
"You're not good with remembering?" She repeated, not buying it. Who would? Why wasn't I a better lair?! This would have been so much better if there had been a secretary here, what were they doing on a lunch break this early?!  
  
"Yah, I 'like' so totally stupid sometimes!" I managed my best valley girl laugh, but it caught on my throat and came out more like a squeak.  
  
'Please please... just let me go...' I pleaded in my head.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She went over to her computer, staring into the monitor Mystique began to type. I noticed a small twitch in her mouth, but ignored because the sooner I got out of there the better. She hit the enter key, and a near by printer was heard activating. A few moments later she ripped it from the machine and handed it to me.  
  
BBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
I took it and began walking out the door, not even glancing back. I searched the schedule for Kitty's first class. It was Home ec with Mrs. Robinson room 203. I made a mad dash, reading the labels off of each of the doors, and finally seeing it. I open the door and suddenly a thirty eyes were upon me, I walked over to an empty desk and silently sat down. The teacher, gazed at for me a moment blinking.  
  
"Can I help you?" She questioned.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a look around and noticing that everyone was still staring.  
  
"Well is there any thing that I can do for you?" She said rephrasing her original sentence.  
  
"No... I'm okay." I replied confused  
  
"Then why are you here?" She inquired.  
  
It was in that moment I realized: this wasn't Kitty's class, Mystique had given me a false schedule. The students around me were stifling laughter, I stood up, sure my face was beat red.  
  
"Uhh... yeah um.. sorry..." I awkwardly left the classroom. The student had stopped repressing their laughter and were cracking up, before I was out of hearing range I heard Mrs. Robinson trying to calm them down.  
  
'That horrible horrible bitch!!!' I thought angrily, my pride having just been crushed. I stomped through the hall go towards th office, I wanted to rip off her head. I planted my feet at the door, I was going to walk into their and... I thought for a moment, I was going to walk in their and get my ass kicked, that's what. I sighed and pulled myself away from the doorway. I couldn't do anything. She had two things over me. Strength, and mutant powers. I wanted to punch something, but I would have to be something other than Mystique... Huffing I went outside, the parking lot was void of any one, but it wouldn't be the safest place to be, this school probably had someone round up anyone who cuts. So instead of lingering there, I headed over to the football field. At least there I could sit down, and if I need to, hide.  
  
As crossed the football field I mentally recreated alot of things that happened and will happen here later. I wasn't paying attention, so when I heard someone speak I jumped.  
  
"What are you doin' here?"  
  
I looked over and saw that a girl was on the far side of the bleachers. A girl with a southern accent, and white streak in her hair.  
  
"Rogue?" I asked a tad suprised, why wasn't she in class? She had her arms crossed and bore an angry look. Like mother like daughter I guess... She looked me over, sizing me up.  
  
"You're one of the X-men aren't yah?"  
  
"Uhh... yah, I guess..." I wasn't sure how to respond to this situation, should I try to tell her what happened? Try to bring her over to our side?  
  
' Heh... I sound like Darthvader...' I thought to myself  
  
"Well then bye." She gave me a look, like I was dirt and began to leave.  
  
"Rogue, wait!" I called, she stopped and looked around at me.  
  
"Why are there more of yah hindin' getting ready to ambush me?" She spat. Suddenly I was very tired, I hated feeling like I should do all of this crap. I didn't feel like 'converting' Rogue. I didn't want to try to be an X-men, I hated dealing with it all. I wasn't Kitty. God I wanted someone to talk to. I sighed, and replied,  
  
"No, I ... just want someone to talk to." Okay when did I start saying what I thought?  
  
"Why in the hell do yah wanna to talk to me?" She asked she wasn't expecting that, I guess I caught her off guard.  
  
"Because you know what it feels like to be different, alienated... lost." I replied sitting down on the bleachers.  
  
"What do yah mean?" I saw her think for a moment, she was delving into Kurt's memories, "You're a preppy girl, one of those straight A students that is always talkin' on the phone, and worrin' what outfit you'll wear the next day."  
  
"Do straight A student preppy girls cut class?" I argued, I had caught her off guard again. She looked at me, eyes still holding doubt.  
  
"So you're still an' X men and you guys tried to kill me."  
  
"Kitty."  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Kitty." I repeated, seeing her make a decision in her eyes.  
  
"Ah'm Rouge." She replied, and sat down next to me, "Ah'll stay but if yah try to convert me or anythin', Ah will zap yah"  
  
'Well there goes plan 'A'' I laughed silently, then it clicked in my brain, if she touched me she would know who I was, and I could never let that happen...  
  
"Do you want to go get something to eat?" I suggested, stomach reminding me that I had only eaten toast this morning.  
  
"Ah guess it would be better than just sittin' here." She agreed, but I could tell that she didn't trust me yet. We both got up leaving the school.  
  
*Read and review* Okay what do you all think? Rogue is one of my favorite characters, it's great to finally get her into the story!!! ThanX for reading you guys! And for comic book waiters, I will be sending them out one page at a time... I haven't really had any time on my hands until now! I just want to ask if you would rather have it the traditional American style of X men evolution, or anime style? I like and can do both, and will go either way. I'm just not sure which one to do. Any way write in reviews what you prefer, okay? Again ThanX!!!! 


	11. What do they put in that special sauce?

Disclaimer: No own no sue.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"So where did yah want to go?" Rogue asked getting up off the bench, I followed her example and then said,  
  
"Um I dunno, know where we could get a personal pizza?"  
  
"Ah've only been here for three days, how should I know?" She said blowing her bangs out of her face.  
  
"So why did you cut class?" I asked after we entered the parking lot.  
  
"Ah just didn't want to go," She half snapped, I could tell she wouldn't enjoy me asking anymore questions, so I remained silent until we reached the street.  
  
"Okay left or right? I think there's a burger place over there... what do you think?" I asked, I saw the burger place on the way to school, and had a craving for cheese burger. Rogue crossed her arms.  
  
"Whatever, burgers are fine."  
  
"Okay... Let's go."  
  
The silence was killing me so I started to hum, after about thirty seconds Rogue was getting ticked.  
  
"Would you stop that? You're drivin' me insane!" She said annoyed, I turned,  
  
"Well you're the one who doesn't want to talk!"  
  
"Fine what do yah want to talk about?"  
  
"Never mind, we're here." I informed her, pulling open the doors. She sat there for a moment and looked at me.  
  
"Come on." I sighed. She gave me a 'I know that' look, and went inside. It occurred to me she wasn't used to having people opening doors for her, in more than one sense.  
  
She and I made our way to the counter, I glanced at the menu and decided a # 3 would be nice. I realized I would probably need cash, so I searched Kitty's backpack; relieved that there was a couple folded bills.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Ah--- Ah don't want anything."  
  
"Oh come on, get something, we came here to eat."  
  
"Ah don't have any money." She sullenly admitted. My mouth set it's self in an 'oh', but I shook it off and went to the cash register.  
  
"We'll have two # 3's." I told the employee, he typed it in, and told me in monotone,  
  
"That'll be $4.50."  
  
I handed him the money, and he exchanged it for a receipt. Rogue looked at me with a countenance I couldn't decipher.  
  
"Ah didn't ask you to do that."  
  
"I wanted to, now come on let's get a seat."  
  
We sat at a window booth, Rogue kept her head down not looking at me; she appeared to be thinking. I wondered if I should say something, but our number was called so I got up and went to retrieve our food. I then sat it all down on the table and dug in. God, how I love burgers! I stopped only after I realized that Rogue wasn't eating.  
  
"Earth to Rogue? Eat your food." I said while dunking a fry.  
  
"Ah told yah Ah didn't want anything." She replied. I knew she probably didn't trust me, and didn't like to accept help but I didn't care. I set down my burger, and fixed my gaze upon her.  
  
"Look Rogue, it's not a bribe, and it's not charity, it's a burger, now eat it before it get's cold." I ordered. She looked up at me silently. "Come on I already bought the damn thing no big deal okay?"  
  
"Fine." She replied, but I didn't her tone of voice told me it was more of a thank you.  
  
Rogue tentatively picked up the burger and took a small bite. I sipped my soda and returned to eating.  
  
"How come Ah haven't seen you at school hangin' out with you're weird friends." She inquired. I didn't expect her to ask ME anything so I was taken off guard when she spoke.  
  
"Well, uh I was kind of in bed."  
  
"In bed?" Rogue asked eyebrow cocked  
  
I blushed when I realized what I said just sounded like,  
  
"No no no no no! I mean was injured." I corrected, "So I haven't been at school."  
  
"Thought so, cause Ah think Ah would have remembered yah. You're the only person who's tried to approach me."  
  
I blinked, "Well what about the Lance and Toad? You've talked to them at least."  
  
"Ah try to keep mah distance," She stopped but then added, "But sometimes I wish I could get close to somebody... But yah know want happens when do."  
  
Deja vu anyone? She has this conversation with Scott... I nodded and then Rogue changed the subject,  
  
"So what's your power?"  
  
"Well um--- it was phasing."  
  
"Was?" Rogue questioned pushing aside her empty soda.  
  
"Well, it kind of on hiatus."  
  
"What do yah mean hiatus? Like they don't work?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that... it just means for the time being I can't use them." I explained  
  
"Oh." Rogue said, not probing futher, she then proceeded to picked up the tray and dumped it's contents into the trash. I got up as well and we left at about 12:34 p.m... I wondered if Rogue trusted me or not...  
  
*Read and review* Okay, I know not my best work, but hey it will get better!!! ThanX for reading! 


	12. Taming the Rogue

No own no sue...  
  
Rogue and I soon return to the school. She was talking more. We even had started a small conversation on the stupid habits of horny guys. I was glad to see that we at least had a few things in common.  
  
"Alright so what, do we just walk back on campus?" I asked. Looking around to make sure that no one was coming.  
  
"Relax, you worry to much. Nobody even checks to see if anyone cuts around here."  
  
"Well, it's just so far I don't have a well, um good track record with 'Principal Darkhomle'" I half laughed. Rogue smiled. And I think it was the first time I had seen her do it today.  
  
"Yeah she's pretty scary." She agreed. I thought for a moment, then delved into my back pack.  
  
"What are you doin?" She asked.  
  
"I'm-- dammit where is it?" I swore. It took a minute, but I found what I was looking for. A pencil and paper. I scribbled down a number I found in Kitty's address book and handed it to Rogue.  
  
"Here."  
  
She looked at it, holding it in her gloved hands.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Well what does it look like? It's my phone number." I said. Her eyes widen a little and I knew she was going to start spouting that she 'couldn't trust me' and that she 'knew what the X men did to her'. So I cut her off.  
  
"I'm not asking you too call me, and I'm not expecting your phone number," I told her, and she crossed her arms, "It's just for if you decide you are bored and want to do something."  
  
She glared at me, and I raised my hands.  
  
"Seriously, if I was trying to 'recruit' you, you'd know, because I suck at convincing others to do stuff. I'd be like 'Please please join us we are nothing without you! We love you!'" I said complete with melodramatic gestures. She cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You do realize Ah think you are the strangest person Ah have ever met." She said.  
  
"Well you obviously haven't been to San Francisco then." I grinned.  
  
"What?" She asked almost laughing.  
  
"Heh, never mind." I replied. The bell rang and we looked at one another.  
  
"I gotta go to my locker." She said. I nodded and we walked towards the building, while students could be heard roaming the halls.  
  
"Alright Ah think that's it." Rogue said shutting her locker door, "So don't you gotta go or somethin'?"  
  
"So quick to be rid of me?" I asked.  
  
"Yah." She retorted with a laugh, but soon stopped and her face froze. I was confused for a second, and then looked behind me to see Scott, Jean, and Kurt.  
  
"Hey Kitty vhere ver-" Kurt began to ask, but was silent when he saw the Goth. Rogue picked up her backpack quickly, giving me a look that said "Bye". She then glared at the others, and left down the hall.  
  
"What was-- Were you and Rogue talking?" Scott asked. I stiffened.  
  
"Uh yeah..."  
  
"How? All zhe doez iz give uz dirty lookz!" Kurt exclaimed. I wasn't sure what to say, so I spouted off valley girl gibberish.  
  
"Well, *like* I dunno we just *like* started talking or whatever."  
  
"So is that where you were at lunch?" Jean asked. Oh god I hope they didn't now I was gone all day... Damn Mystique, damn her to hell!  
  
"Uh yeah." I replied, then changing the subject inquired, "So are we going home or not?"  
  
Scott nodded, "Alright let's go."  
  
*Read and review* I haven't updated this in like TWO months! I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me! ThanX for reading! 


	13. You have mail

No own no sue...  
  
I was quiet the way home, trying to figure out how this would work. I cut all my classes, so one way or another the Professor would find out. Also I needed Kitty's schedule... but how in the hell was I supposed to get it??? I sighed, lying my elbow on the side of the car. I didn't notice when Kurt ended his conversation with Scott and Jean and looked over at me.  
  
"Kitty vhats wrong?"  
  
"Hmm?" I looked up at him, blushing a little as he was so close to me, "Oh uh nothing, yah know test tomorrow and stuff."  
  
"Oh vell you know you alvays ace stuff like zat Kitty." He said grinning. I couldn't help but smile back. From the front Scott suddenly spoke,  
  
"You guys we have a level 3 training sim today..." Jean poked him, and Scott redden. He forgot about me, "And Kitty you get to train with Logan."  
  
"Yeah GET too." I muttered, remembering how hard the man was when training me. Kurt laughed,  
  
"Don't vorry Kitty it von't be zhat hard!"  
  
"Really?" I retorted, "Then how bout you train with us?"  
  
A look of dread passed his features, "You're right."  
  
"So um Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah Jean?" I responded to the redheaded psychic.  
  
"What was up with you and Rogue today?"  
  
Kurt looked at me intently, "Yeah I've got to admit I vas vondering about zat too."  
  
"I -- well... We were just talking." I replied trying to act non-chalant, when clearly it was a big deal.  
  
"Yes but how? She thinks we tried to kill her." Scott said from the drivers seat. The mansion had just come into view and we were driving through the gates.  
  
"I dunno, we have a couple things in common I guess.."  
  
"You and ze Rogue?" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"What? Why wouldn't she and I have anything in common?"  
  
"Vell for one she is a Goth, and you are--" He trailed off, realizing that I was about to get VERY mad.  
  
"What a valley girl?" I demanded. He remained silent, and I suddenly felt guilty. He was right, Kitty and Rogue *Like so* don't have anything in common. I but I kept reacting like he was talking to ME. Not Kitty.  
  
"Come you guys, the Prof hates it when we're late." Scott told us after parking. Kurt got out, and I watched him leave. How could I blow up at the person I liked most? I smacked myself on the forehead.  
  
"Kitty?" Jean asked, prolonging her stay at the car.  
  
"Yes Jean I'm coming..." I got up with my backpack, she waited for me to jump out of the car, before walking with me out the garage.  
  
We entered the mansion through the front door, Jean was telling me about her day. I nodded quietly, not wanting to divulge the secret of mine.  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to go to the danger room, so I'll see you at dinner Kitty." She said waving as she left. Right now for me was training time with... ugh Wolverine. I didn't know exactly where he was, so I started wandering aimlessly. Now if I was a training obsessed, scary, X men guy where would I be? I was about to leave the main hall when I heard someone speak:  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
I turned to see the Professor behind me.  
  
"Umm... Yes?"  
  
"I have something to ask you..." He said. I froze. Did he know already?!  
  
"Uhh *like* what is it Professor?"  
  
"I wanted to know if anything was wrong."  
  
"Uhh nope, all fine here!" I replied, almost sighing. He didn't know.  
  
"I wanted to know because your parents have called. They were worried, they told me haven't sent them an e-mail for a long period of time."  
  
Oh that was right... Kitty had e-mailed her parents, almost everyday... Great ANOTHER thing to worry about.  
  
"Oh... I guess I just forgot with everything going on..." I said, gesturing with my hand.  
  
"Yes Kitty, I know. I haven't informed them of your powers regression, and I will leave that for you to tell them." He told me, and I smiled,  
  
"Thanks Professor, I'll go e-mail them now!"  
  
"Good. And your training with Wolverine is off. Tonight, he and Jean will be out." He then began to wheel away. I thought for a moment. Wolverine and Jean... So I guess this was the night they would go and see Blob... Raising my hand to my mouth, I moaned, frustrated. What the hell was I going to do? Should I ask to go..? No they wouldn't let me go. And if I could, what would I do anyway? Blob wasn't going to be an X men, I knew that much. At least not with that boy's temper. The image of him in a spandex suit came into mind again.  
  
"No, no that's just wrooonnng..." I laughed. Okay so I would just let this one play out. It worked out in the show, so it would now as well. Besides I had an e-mail to write...  
  
A few minutes later I was in my room. I looked around for Kitty's laptop, search ending when I went into the closet and found it on a shelf.  
  
"Okay here we go..." I said aloud, opening it and pushing the power button. The screen came to life, and asked for a password.  
  
"Why does Kitty need a password?" I moaned, "Okay this should be easy..."  
  
I began to type in an array of words:  
  
Kitty  
  
Pryde  
  
X men  
  
Shadowcat  
  
'Invalid password' The window said over and over.  
  
"Gah, come on think!" I yelled at myself. An idea hit me.  
  
L-A-N-C-E  
  
'Correct password'  
  
"Ewww Lance... Why would he be her password?" I knew that more X men evolution fans liked him, but I really didn't get why. I guess I was always a Nightcrawler girl... the wave of guilt from before hit me again. I tried to ignore it so I could concentrate on the task at hand, promising to apologize for blowing up at him later... An array of options sat on the screen, including My computer, Letters, Aol, recycle bin, Journal...  
  
"Journal?" I wondered. Clicking it I saw that the file contained items from as far back as one year before. I clicked on one from a month ago:  
  
"...Riley won't just leave me alone. Ohmigod I just can't stand her why is she so..."  
  
I realized that this was before she came to Bayville, and click one labeled a week after:  
  
"...I can't believe everything that has happen today! This guy, Professor Xavier has, like invited me to his institute, because I can go through walls and stuff I..."  
  
Okay that was the day she was recruited into the X men. I went to the next date:  
  
"I'm so happy! My new school is so wonderful! But my classes are mostly the same: Period 1 Math: 1 room 405, Period 2 P.E.: gym, Period 3 World history: room 302..."  
  
I gasped. Kitty had all of her classes on her computer! I laughed aloud... I was so relieved, I didn't have to worry about that stupid problem anymore! I slowly scanned the list, memorizing them, before moving ahead a few days:  
  
"...I know Lance tried to like make me to some bad stuff, but omigod he is soo cute! And I think today he was flirting with me so.."  
  
I closed the window, wrinkling my nose in disgust. Kitty's crush on Lance was not my choice of reading material... Though I thought it was kind of funny that she actually wrote the word *like*.  
  
"She is truly a valley girl at I heart." I laughed, closing the window. Now for that letter... It was easy enough to get into AOL after I plugged in the phone jack. Thankfully Kitty's password was stored. Her screen name was 'Shadowcat', which was slightly amusing. Skipping over all of the open windows, I click the e-mail. There were 6 unread from her parents. All which basically said "We love you." and then "Honey why haven't you e- mailed us?". I quickly wrote a message explaining that I had been busy with school, and that I missed them. I made it fairly large, and after spell checking it, pressed 'send'. Out of my own strange curiosity, I typed in "X men" into AOL search, but it only gave me results such as "Malcolm X" and "Definition: Men". Next I tried "Marvel", but that search was also fruitless. I sighed and getting off line, skimming a few more of Kitty's files before shutting down the computer.  
  
"Well... I guess today was okay." I said aloud, "I mean I.."  
  
I stopped talking when I saw how strange it was that I was speaking to myself. I then had a thought, and decided to act upon it.  
  
"Why not?" I asked. I got out the laptop again, opening a word document. Beginning to type...  
  
"Today was okay, I..."  
  
*Read and review* Yay! I love it when I do long chapters! Oh and I have to thank all of you for coming back to read this after I hadn't updated in so long. You guys are so awesome! ThanX for reading!!! 


	14. Playstation fun

No own no sue...  
  
"... And so I find myself here..." I typed, ending my long journal entry. I sighed and closed the laptop. The clock read six... I moaned, the school will probably call soon... Getting up I saw the sun was setting in the distance and night was getting ready to set in. For some reason dusk was my favorite time of day... I supposed the promise of night, the time when the most fun happens, excited me..  
  
"But what is there to do here?" I wondered... Even if I attempted to go somewhere Wolverine could hunt me down in a minute.. not that I would leave...  
  
After a minute, I decided that my room wasn't very entertaining and left. Maybe I could go find Jean... no.. She would be with Wolverine going to get Blob... I guessed I would just go and watch t.v. or something... Going down the hallway I wondered if I could do anything about any of the other mutants... let's see... who else was there? Evan .. Pietro.. Okay Evan would be joining the Institute anyway.. and Pietro was Magneto's son so not much I could do there... Then there was the younger X men that were coming... Damn this was going to get crowded soon... I continued, trapped in my minds own rambling until I heard voices coming from the living room..  
  
"Come on Scott! Just vone more!"  
  
"Kurt.. no I'm done playing... besides I need to be training in the danger room."  
  
I looked inside to see Kurt begging an annoyed Scott, while holding a Playstation 2 remote in his hands.  
  
"Kurt I'm beginning to think that showing you video games was a bad idea.." Scott laughed.  
  
"Vhy man?! These are fun!" He grinned, "Zo vone more game? You alvays train!"  
  
"No.. Kurt training comes first, you should be coming too."  
  
"Uh-- never mind I think I'm fine playing without you..." Kurt choked not excited with the prospect of dodging lasers and discs... gah neither was I...  
  
"Alright see yah Kurt.." Scott said noticing me as he departed from the room.  
  
"Oh hey Kitty."  
  
"Hey Scott.." I replied, and he continued on his way to where I guessed the danger room was. I saw that Kurt, though, sat sadly on the ground controller in hand.  
  
"Hey Kurt.." I greeting him.  
  
"Oh hi Kitty!" He grinned  
  
"What are you playing?" I asked.  
  
"Tekken 3.." He replied, "Vell I vas but playing ze computer iz to easy and Scott von't play. He's vay to serious alvays vanting to train.."  
  
"Well I'll play with you." I offered, in turn I received a strange look.  
  
"You vant to play a video game?" He questioned  
  
"Well yah why not?" I retorted.  
  
"You do know it has violence in it right?"  
  
"Yes Kurt I know!" Getting exasperated. I sat down grabbing the second remote, I was pretty sure I had played this in an arcade once. He turned his head to the side,  
  
"You know you've HAVE changed.. but it iz an awezome change!"  
  
I blushed and replied,  
  
"Hehe come on let's play."  
  
The game started, and I found though Kurt was an expert I was pretty good myself.. I even beat him after three battles.  
  
"Kitty have you played thiz before?" He asked after ranting about how he had been beaten by a girl.  
  
"No.." I lied.  
  
"Zen you must be a natural." He grinned, as his tail happily flailed about. We continued the game, but his cute little tail distracted me so I wasn't playing as well as before... So after getting beaten for the fifth time I decided to do something about it... I took careful aim and grabbed his tail. Kurt yelped and looked at me.  
  
"Vhat are you doing?!" He exclaimed, I smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well it was distracting me..." I told him, I couldn't help but love the feel of his fur. We stared at each other for a moment and blushed in spite of ourselves.  
  
"Kitty..." I heard someone behind me ask. I took my eyes from Kurt, to see who was calling my name. It was Ororo.. she stood in the door way, with a not-so-good look on her face.  
  
"Umm -- yes Ororo?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"The Professor and I want to see you in his office." She told me, then left with the grace of the weather witch she was. I felt a dread in my chest.. I knew exactly what is was they want to see me about...  
  
"Ahem.."  
  
I felt something twitching in my hands, and it took me a moment to realize that I still held Kurt's tail.  
  
"Oh .. um sorry.." I said letting go, and akwardly got up, "I uh yeah .. I better go."  
  
"Uh yeah.." Kurt agreed. I left the room feeling unbelievable happy... but I knew once I enter the Professors office that wouldn't be the case...  
  
*Read and review* Yeah um okay I'm sorry the update took so long.. and ThanX for reading! 


	15. Trial and punishment

No own so please don't sue meh...  
  
I timidly walk down the hall towards where I believed the Professors office was. Wait me? Timid? Gleh, I couldn't help it, I didn't know what the Professor did to the students when they did something bad. I mean they never showed that in the series did they? I remember that Kurt had to wash the x jet when he and Tabitha left for the fair thingy...  
  
"Oh please say I don't have do that.." I begged the empty hall way. How did Ororo leave so fast? I was certain I would have run into the weather witch on my way, although there was a relief in not doing so, I mean she did seemed pretty pissed off. Or maybe it was disappointed, I wasn't sure.   
  
As I walked down the hall I lightly touched the wall, dragging my fingers across it as I passed doors. That was until I jumped from a voice coming from one of them.  
  
"Kitty, we've been waiting for you." I heard the Professor tell me.   
  
'Okay,' I mentally gulped, 'Just nod your head a lot and try not to make it any worse'  
  
That had always been my self defense for my parents, so I figured it might work here. I wished I knew these people better... There is only so much you can find out from watching people on a t.v. show. As I walked in I saw that Ororo stood near the Professor's wheelchair, looking like a right hand man in a godfather movie. Jeez I hated the atmosphere.   
  
"Kitty as you probably know we received a call from your school today." The Professor said starting the conversation, I expected anger to be written across his face, but... Instead it was touched with worry. I think I would have preferred anger.  
  
"Yea.." I replied bowing my head, I heard him sigh and wheel over to me.  
  
"Kitty I understand that you have been put through a lot in the past week... But I must ask you to not let it affect your education, you are such a wonderful student I would hate to see your bright future go to waste." He gave my hand a squeeze, "Was there anything bothering you that you needed to voice?"  
  
I hesitated.  
  
He sensed it.  
  
"No professor... And I'm sorry I like won't let it happen again." I promised, he smiled gently at me. I kinda felt guilty... Kitty's bright future, I wonder how much it would be screwed because of me. If her future still existed at all.   
  
"I trust that you will not... But still... this Saturday you will require detention." The Professor said, turning back to his desk and then continuing, "It will be at 10:00 and over seen by your principal, Ms. Darkholme so I wouldn't make any weekend plans."  
  
'Oh no...' I moaned in my head. And it wasn't the weekend plans I was worried about.  
  
*Read and review*  
  
Eh heh heh... Sorry for like making you all wait for an update Not like A LOT of people absolutely love this story, although it is my favorite so I should have updated more anyway, lol. but I finally got one up, short as it is, it explains later chapters. I'll try to get another up soon k? Thanks to all who stuck with me... You know who you are and you know that I love you! ^.^ 


	16. Training with Scott

Yes, yes I own X men evolution! Hahahahhaha! (Just joking :P)  
  
I fell heavily on my bed, letting my body absorb the vibration of the springs.  
  
"Saturday school, Mystique..." I sighed covering my face with a free hand. I felt a headache coming on, and my breath softly left my lips. What was that scary woman going to do to me?   
  
"This is ironic only because I used to think she was awesome..." I muttered, pushing a pillow over my head, attempting to block out the light of the room (Ha like I would actually get up to turn off the light switch). Mystique used to be one of my favorite characters... only because she could turn into anyone, and the martial arts thing was awesome too. You could pick up a bunch of cute guys, and kick the perv's butts in one swoop. I got up.  
  
"Dammit if she can turn into anyone... then she could probably turn into someone to get back at me..." I decided that really wasn't a good thing, I mean hell, what if she turned into Kurt?   
  
"Oh nonononononono...." I moaned, that would just suck... "I guess I should really try not to piss off any mutants."  
  
I picked my left hand off the bed, examining it.   
  
'Why don't the powers work?' I wondered, this time not letting the words past the barrier of my mind. 'Wish there was an on switch...'   
  
Even though I knew it was silly, I searched around, noting a mole near Kitty's wrist. But I didn't find anything that grabbed me.  
  
I stood softly, getting ticked off.  
  
"Why was I sent here this way? I can't even defend myself!" I yelled upwards. With my luck all of 'evil' mutants would have the pleasure of kicking my ass. I knew I was getting myself worked up, I saw that it wasn't a good idea. But I couldn't stand the thought of being so... so...  
  
Just defenseless. So I angrily made a decision, and then left my room. 


	17. Training's finish

*I dun't own it baby I just exploit it* Sorry guys this got cut out from the last chapter! T.T sorry again!  
  
*Zip*  
  
The last boot was tightened and snug around my calf. Stepping out of the hall way, I looked to the metallic wall and tapped the 'open' button on the door.  
  
"Kitty?" Scott asked surprised to see me. He sat at the console, halfway through tapping in a code I assumed.   
  
"Uh yeah" I replied, trying to keep a mellow tone. I had done enough over my duration of staying here that it made it seem like I was acting strange...  
  
"What are you doing in here? I was just about to run another training sim." He told me, pressing a last switch before the danger room below came to life. I shuddered at the sight of the room and the hell it put me through before.  
  
"Well uhh Scott I was wondering if I could run it too..." I responded quietly, I had figured that even if it almost killed be before.. It had to be do-able. I knew this because Rogue was able to, in the show she did it with all of the other X-men without any real use of her powers, she never like zapped anyone else (for their powers) to get through it. So if she could do it, so could I.  
  
"You??" He choked, "But.. What about...?" He trailed off, obviously trying not to step on too many lines. He must have thought Kitty losing her powers would have really embarrassed her or something...   
  
I closed my eyes and sighed, "Yea, I know... but *like* can't I do it anyway?"  
  
"Well, I don't know... Maybe we should ask the Professor.." He thought aloud, trying to play the role of the leader.. Keeping me safe.  
  
"Scott come on I know I can do it." I said stepping forward, "I really want to train."  
  
He gave me a short stare turning his head slightly, it weirded me out, it looked like he didn't know me at all for those moments. I mean he didn't, but HE didn't know that.  
  
"Okay.." He agreed slowly, "But I want you to be careful, okay?"  
  
I silently nodded, and the two of us then descended down to the training room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kitty watch out!" Scott yelled, sending a blast it a near by laser. It exploded into multiple fragments. I huffed dodging another attacking metal device, slamming hard into the ground when I miscalculated a fall. Okay I figured I could total do this if Rogue could... What I forgot was that Rogue was so kickass.  
  
"Kitty are you okay?" He shouted through attacks, shooting the danger rooms offenses.  
  
"Yeah!" I said through gritted teeth, standing as fast as I could... and that wasn't exactly fast.  
  
Scott turned... looking me up and down, "Okay now come on! There aren't many left we have to get past."   
  
I nodded looking back at the damaged we'd inflicted... ha did I say 'we'? I meant 'he'. I felt so useless, most all I had been doing was running or having Scott save my ass. I switched my gaze back in front of me, to Scott. He ran through the tactical course, destroying the obstacles, for some reason, right then he looked so... I hate to say this word, but gallant (I never really liked it, it seemed like something to like call a knight). Wow, I never thought I would say that about Scott... I always thought he seemed way to strict, but after living here a while I kinda say him in a different light... I realized he was so dedicated, so protective of the people he loves... He was just so.. Fiercely Scott.   
  
'Careful you might just get a crush on him..' I laughed to myself, running to the side. I wasn't worried about that though.  
  
Scott continued his assault, concentrating on a particularly large spinning blade. Only he was oblivious to the smaller one behind him...  
  
"SCOTT!" I screamed, running at him shoving him to the ground, the two machines collided erupting in flames. I watched as flames licked the air, breathing hard.  
  
"So glad I *like* came with you to train now?" I grinned from on top of him. He moaned, but a smile came to his lips.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If you two are done now I would appreciate you leavin' so that I could have use of the danger room." A voice growled from the speakers. Our eyes shot toward the control room above, where Logan, suited up, stared back.  
  
"Now!" He yelled.   
  
'Why was he so pissed?' I wondered, thinking back, 'Oh right, because of Mystique..."  
  
I didn't know it would piss him off so much that she got to Blob first... Or maybe it was just seeing her...   
  
Scott got up, lending me a hand, "That was good Kitty."  
  
  
  
"Ha, yeah right, I all but would have died if you weren't there." I countered, walking with him out of the room.  
  
"You did kinda have like a handicap... well no that's not what I meant.. I mean.." He trailed off, face turning red. There was that line again, and he didn't want to hurt my feelings by crossing it. He tried changing the subject by turning away to go into his locker.   
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah Kitty?" He asked grabbing a towel, wiping off perspiration.  
  
"Look, I'm okay with losing my powers." The line was cut.  
  
"Wha– I mean I.. Uh.." He sputtered, not expecting my sudden saying that.  
  
"I mean I know you were *like* try to protect my feeling by not talking about it.. But it's really okay."  
  
He didn't look away from my eyes for a few moments, then laughing softly, he said:  
  
"Okay Kitty."   
  
After a few minutes we said our farewells, then walked back to our separate rooms (well limped in my case)  
  
~~~  
  
"Ahhh...." I sighed, putting on my PJ's after a well deserved shower. I padded over to the bed, slid under the covers, and turned out the light.  
  
I wondered... If maybe today, I accomplished something by training with Scott. As I closed my eyelids slowly I giggled somewhat, thinking that I had.  
  
*Read and review*   
  
Yay updates rule! Thanks a bunch you all... 


	18. Breakfast mistakes

Don't own it so don't sue me..  
  
"Ahh..." I yawn, slowly, stretching my jaw, and scratched my thigh through my light pajama pants. It was morning and the smell of eggs and bacon wafting up to my room was a pleasant waking experience. Causing my stomach to rumble, and me to get up off my springy mattress.   
  
"Man I am so hungry..." I said walking down the hall. Had I slept in? My alarm hadn't gone off, most likely because I didn't set it... The sunlight light streamed in through the windows, casting a warm glow upon the wooden floor and warming my toes as they hit the ground. The day, from what I could see was pleasant, only puffs of clouds drifting throughout the blue sky, birds chirping to one another and bathing in the institutes front marble fountain, causing small drops of water to flying into the air as they flapped their wings. I only wondered where everyone would pop up, I knew that they were getting ready for school. Jean was most likely brushing her hair in the bathroom, telekinesis assisting her, and Scott...  
  
"Wow Scott!" I yelled running into him. I had been descending the stairs, lost within my own thoughts as I tuned out the world so I didn't see him stepping past mahogony banister.  
  
"Oh hey Kitty." He greeted with a smile, but also grabbing the arm I rammed into so quickly,   
  
"Careful though, I still have a couple bruises from training."  
  
I laughed, "Yeah right the 'Mighty Scott' get a bruise?" I mean come on seriously, this was the guy who fought countless battles. Not ONCE had I heard him complain of a measly bruise.  
  
"Hey, I'm human too!" He retorted then thought a moment, "Er-- mutant..."  
  
"Brave and smart I see." I giggled, a smile crept onto his face.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys up to?"  
  
I turned to find Jean behind us, red headed and perfect like usual. I flashed her a grin.  
  
"Scott's gotta owwie apparently." I told her, Scott blushed. Opps I forgot, those two liked eachother, maybe I should make him seem weaker infront of her...  
  
"Oh really?" She asked looking to him stifling a laugh, "Does it hurt Scott?"  
  
I decided to continue the teasing, hey I started it I should at least be able to finish, "Yeah Scott want a kiss to make it better?"  
  
Scott looked from his crush to me, fighting to regain his composure but failing miserably.  
  
"I'm going to get breakfast..." He sighed leaving. We glanced at one another and began to giggle. I'm sorry it's just.. I hadn't ever seen that boy been teased and I found his reaction amusing.   
  
Jean and I then decided to join Scott in the kitchen, after all we needed breakfast. She questioned me on the way though,  
  
"So what did he get hurt from?"  
  
"Oh," I replied, "Just something in the danger room I think, one of those metal whip things it banged him really hard."  
  
"You were watching?" She inquired.  
  
"Oh no, I was taking a little time to train.." I admitted, she slowed a bit her dress wrinkling from the change in movement.  
  
"You were training in the danger room? Kitty isn't that a bit dangerous?" I saw worry pour over her features, and I felt a ting of guilt.  
  
"Well umm I kinda *like* had Scott protecting me.. so it was okay I think." I pulled a bit of valley girl into my speech. Jeans face went through a change, from worry to.. well I couldn't decipher the looked, but she gave me an 'oh well that's good' and so I shrugged it off as we entered the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm this smells soo good!" Kurt exclaimed stuffing large portions into his mouth, Logan looked at him a bit disgusted.   
  
"Elf close yer mouth when you chew!" He ordered, Kurt smiled shyly and complied; Logan then went back to his newspaper, muttering words that didn't quite reach my ears. I pulled out a chair from the round table, making a small dragging sound. I plopped down without any grace, and grabbed an off white plate, piling up an egg, two pieces of bacon, and a pancake.   
  
'Good thing I didn't have to have cheerios again' I thought silently thanking the cook, which was most likely Ororo.  
  
I dug in without a thought, well I did note that Scott and Jean took their leave after grab a couple bagels, but for the most part eating was really all i concentrated on. Learning from Kurt's example to keep my mouth closed as I chewed. Not to say I'm a very vulgar eater, but I didn't exactly have Martha Stuart manners. I stopped after a few moments of food consumption, something was wrong Kurt and Logan had... they weren't making any noise. Which wasn't so strange for Logan, (except for the absence of his commenting on Kurt's manners) as it was for Kurt. I slowly positioned my head up, meeting Kurt stare. Of course I unconsciously shivered from seeing his eyes...  
  
"Umm Kitty vhat are you doing?" He asked, looking from me to the plate, Logan had a cocked eyebrow. I was baffled to why these people appeared so confused.  
  
"Wha- what do you mean?" What had I done wrong? Was there some egg on my face or something? Logan spoke,  
  
"Kid I thought you were a 'Vegetarian'. Or were those speeches we got every morning for no particular reason?"  
  
A mental bucket of water splashed over me. How could I have forgotten Kitty was a vegetarian?   
  
'Dammit.. and now I have the pleasure of making a recovery.'  
  
"Oh like.. I guess I forgot to tell you guys, I *like* decided to change my diet so I could.. uuhh.. you know, *like* gain weight?" I faltered like I usually did, wishing I hadn't ended that in the form of a question. What did I think this was, Jeopardy?  
  
Logan gave me a once over, like he was considering saying something, but remained silent staring for a moment before slowly going back to his newspaper. I turned to Kurt helplessly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Vell..." He started out, I held my breath, "Zat's so cool! Zat mean's you can go to Burger palace with me today!"  
  
I gaze blankly for a moment, before realizing I had to at least pretend to know what he was talking about, so I began to nod furiously, "Yeah totally Kurt!"   
  
He grinned then finished his meal, and followed it by bamfing out, the sulfur smoke slithering into the air slowly before dissipating. Logan gave a sniff and let out a disgusted moan. I decided to abandon my dish in the sink, not finishing the breakfast upon it, as I left the room my eyes went wide.  
  
'What a minute, did Kurt just ask me on a date?!'  
  
*Read and review* 


	19. Something big

*Man I hope they continue X-men evolution.. and no I don't own it.* And the continuation continues...   


* * *

School.   
  
Ugh.   
  
I slowly stepped of Scott's car, and when I say slowly I mean Scott reminded me twice to get out. I didn't feel like going to school. I still was haunted by this morning.. I keep wondering if Logan is suspicious.. I mean, he's given me looks before, but this morning.. I just get the feeling he thinks something is wrong.   
  
And he can't KNOW anything is wrong.. that would be really really bad..   
  
The sun was all but dim this day, my eyes burned, so I covered my face with my hand.   
  
I hate mornings, why don't people just wait until 12 to wake up? That seems like a good number.   
  
The moment the car stopped, Kurt was out.. he had to get to class to finish some 'project' that he forgot to do... Mmm so much for the fuzziness in the morning.   
  
"Hey Kitty, we'll see you at lunch!" Jean informed me, waving as she and Scott walked away, I watched until Duncan Matthews appeared grabbing Jean's hand, laughing and taking her away. The eternal battle between the black night and the white knight for the fair maiden. Poor white knight.   
  
All the while, Scotts face a stone. He was glowering under those glasses I can tell. 

I walked past the stairs, noises from inside the building fluctuating with its door opening and closing. Even with the bright sun, it was still cold outside, I could feel the shivers running up my legs, followed by goosebumps. I should have woren pants. 

"Hey Scott." I greeted the now brooding male, he sat on a bench, alone. The drifting steam from my voice rose through the sunlight, and he turned to me.   
  
"Kitty?"   
  
"Yeah hey what's up?" I asked sitting beside him, he turned his head,   
  
"Just waiting for the bell to ring for class." He replied, he had a quarter in his hands, as he spoke it danced back and forth upon his fingers. I've seen him do it before.   
  
"Hey how do you do that?"   
  
He glanced back at me, "Just keep your fingers moving is all."   
  
I pulled a quarter, out of my bag, putting it on my hand, I flicked it with one finger, pushing it to the next, but it flew in the air falling a few feet away.   
  
"Damn.." I muttered, Scott chuckled.   
  
"Here, put it on your hand like this.." He grabbed my right hand, and I gave him my left.   
  
"I'm left handed." I explained, he stared at me quizzically.   
  
"I thought you were a right.." He said, I froze a second.   
  
"Yeah," I laughed, "Everyone says that, not enough lefties in the world."   
  
He nodded, with a smile, then placed the quarter on my left hand, "Do it slowly first and keep you other hand under it, for when you drop it."   
  
I followed his instructions, watching carefully as he did it once more, then I tried. I failed to do it, but I got farther than the last try.   
  
"It takes practice." He explained, I laughed, agreeing,   
  
"Yeah, *like*, everything does."   
  
A moment took place, a moment of silence.   
  
"It bothers, you doesn't it?" I asked. Scott put down the quarter,   
  
"What?"   
  
"Duncan Matthews."   
  
"He's a jerk, of course he bothers me." He told me, but I persisted.   
  
"No, the fact that he has Jean."   
  
The bell rang .. and Scott got up.   
  
"We better go to class, bye Kitty." He walked away.   
  
Damn that must have been saying a little to much at this point... I was hoping he'd maybe want to open up a little..   
  
"So much for trying to help." I muttered rising, I stop when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A BIG something.   
  
Blob.   
  


* * *

*read and review* 


End file.
